The Power Of An Agent
by Lightbringer88
Summary: What if one day, in the Matrix, when a new, super improved form of Agent comes and tries to take over a teen when he encounters some free minds? He'll become a mindless Agent, right? But what if this new form has a weak mind-control? What if he could brea
1. Prologue: A Mother's Love

The Power of an Agent  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Matrix, blah, blah, blah. Any characters, plots, etc that I create are mine. MINE yea hear!? MINE!  
  
Summary: What if one day, in the Matrix, when a new, super improved form of Agent, is produced by the Mainframe, comes and tries to take over a teen when he encounters some free minds? He'll become a mindless Agent, right? But what if this new form has a weak mind-control? What if he could break free, remaining human-and retaining the powers of the Agent? Takes place between The Matrix and The Matrix Reloaded. *******************  
  
Prologue: A Mother's Love  
  
"No!" The Asian woman screamed as she was dragged from her home by two imposing figures into a car, which had been waiting outside the terrace house. Her son who had been separated from his mother began to cry, waking up the entire household from their sleep.  
  
Quickly, the two men opened the car doors and threw her in before going in themselves and driving away. The father and elder sister of the little boy came out from their rooms and saw him bawling on the floor of the living room. When asked what was going on, the boy would only stutter "Mummy, Mummy..."  
  
The father and sister looked at each other knowingly before embracing the boy and all of them wept, for the woman they thought was dead.  
  
Only the boy knew that his mother was still alive, and had just walked in a few minutes ago, only to be torn away from his arms seconds later.  
  
But the boy was only two. How could he tell about that?  
  
How would he even remember that when he grew up?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ -  
  
Mink jerked as she was released from the Matrix. She reached out for the needle, wanting to jack herself in again. Jax pulled it out of her reach.  
  
"Fuck you, assholes! I want MY family back!" Mink screamed desperately as the other two members of the hovercraft Mauboussin, Uther and Elune pulled her into a room and locked her in.  
  
Elune sighed as she saw the locked door get pounded by Mink. Of course, the door remained closed; they could soon only hear her cries inside the hovercraft.  
  
"She can't seem to forget her family this easily, doesn't she?" Uther looked pityingly at her.  
  
"Maybe. But not for a very long time." Jax replied. Everyone there agreed silently. Most of the time, in the Matrix as a free mind, you forget about the ones you left behind and start to care about the ones making an impact currently in your life: Agents.  
  
"Let her cool down for awhile. Maybe that'll work. I hope, at least that she can realize that it was almost impossible to get the rest of her family out as well." Elune said.  
  
The operator of the Mauboussin thought for a few moments then smiled before going to the workshop to work on a project she'd been working on. Drenia had an idea.  
  
------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Six hours later, Drenia opened the room where Mink was locked. She had eventually cried herself to sleep. The face of the poor woman was still streaked with tears, and she had curled into a fetal position.  
  
Surprisingly, even after expending this much energy, Mink was still a light sleeper, and she woke up immediately after Drenia pulled up a chair beside her.  
  
She blinked a few times, then recognised the operator. She opened her mouth to speak, but Drenia held up a hand to silence her. "Don't say anything, Mink. You need to conserve your energy, if not, you'll never get a mission again."  
  
The grief-stricken mother nodded as Drenia continued to speak "You see, Mink, I am a mother as well, and I've gone through the same separation with my family as well. There's nothing much I could have done, and I've felt as angry and sad as you have."  
  
"But," Drenia continued "I decided to do something to at least help my family a little: Fight against the machines. So I became an operator and even picked up engineering plus computer hardware skills, turning me into one of the best technical people in the resistance. Then about a year ago, I managed to design and create a computer chip, that once it is locked inside the head plug of an individual, it would prevent any hostile takeovers."  
  
Mink looked interested. "Like?" She asked.  
  
Drenia smiled "Agent takeover of bodies. You as well as I know that Agents require a seed body to activate properly. So when information is transmitted to the person plugged into the Matrix to become the Agent, a strange electronic pulse would be sent. This chip effectively makes the human's mind more powerful, hence preventing him from getting 'possessed' by an Agent program. What was more was that after that happens, he is no longer registered in the Mainframe or traceable. I tried it on my daughter whose location I had just discovered. It was successful."  
  
She pulled out a small machine resembling a house lizard and said "After we take the DNA samples from your body, I will send this machine out to find your son. It may take weeks, months, or even years to do it, but once this reaches him, rest assured that this machine would embed the chip into his mind. This is to ensure that at least, in the future, you may fight enemies without having to wonder whether that's your son that's trying to kill you."  
  
Mink now had her eyes closed and she was silent.  
  
"I just wanted to help." Drenia trailed off.  
  
Suddenly, Mink enveloped Drenia in a hug and she cried again, this time, tears of gratitude. "Oh thank you so much, Drenia. I just got freed and then you're already helping me so much! Thank you!"  
  
Drenia smiled at the newcomer and then motioned Mink to the door.  
  
"I'm not the only one. Those three did a lot of work helping me construct the little bugger. "  
  
Mink looked up, and saw that Jax, Uther and Elune were all in the doorway, smiling at her with soot-blackened faces. She cried anew and this time, all four of them gathered each other into a warm embrace.  
  
Five Years Later...  
  
The seven-year old Shen Long jumped onto his parents' huge bed along with his thirteen-year old sister, Alexandra. They were going to play a very fun game, which involved intertwining their right arms together and going in circles as fast as they could while singing out "Yaaba da dobedoo, yaaba da dobeda, yaaba da doodoodoo!" repeatedly. The aim of the game was to try to hang on much as possible without losing their balance.  
  
This game often ended in a huge bump and either party injured very slightly.  
  
But they were kids anyway, so why worry?  
  
They soon began. The siblings ran round and round in circles, getting faster and faster, the younger sibling suddenly got closer and closer to the edge of the bed.  
  
It was inevitable. The raven-haired Shen Long stepped into thin air, causing him to lose his balance. Combined with the momentum of the spin, Shen Long flew face-first into the wardrobe nearby.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- ---------------  
  
The mechanical lizard dove into the red tank holding the hairless boy, who had been its target for five years. It had finally found him, and it swam through the viscous liquid and bit onto the head plug. Making sure its grip was firm; it began drilling the chip into the socket.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- --  
  
Being only a kid, he burst into tears immediately. His sister quickly came to examine him, and noticed that his nose was flat, but no blood poured from his nose. In fact, what Shen Long seemed to be crying about was the back of his head, as both his little hands had clasped around it.  
  
Then he stopped crying. The pain had stopped.  
  
Alexandra, being worried that she would get into trouble for injuring her brother, quickly made many funny faces, causing the seven-year old to burst into fits of laughter.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- --------------------------------  
  
Having completed its mission, the lizard leapt out of the bio-tank, and this time, it began its return to the hovercraft.  
  
Meanwhile, the little microchip waited, for that special pulse that would not come until many years had passed.  
  
*******************  
  
DarkestKnight88: Please R and R. Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Possession and its failur...

The Power of an Agent  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix, blah, blah, blah. Any characters, plots, etc created by me is MINE! You understand? MINE!?!?!  
  
Summary: What if one day, in the Matrix, when a new, super improved version of Agent is produced by the Mainframe, comes and tries to take over a teen when he encounters some free minds? He'll become a mindless Agent, right? But what if this new form has a very weak mind-control? What if he could break free, remaining human-yet retaining the powers of the Agent?  
  
Takes place between the Matrix and Matrix Reloaded.  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 1: The Possession...and its Failure.  
  
Shen Long walked grudgingly along the pavement, muttering angrily to himself. It just wasn't fair. After all, when does a teenager ever have a chance to learn from a top hacker infamous for breaking through many of the databases on the net?  
  
He had requested that his father let him stay at home for that Friday. The only problem was that once his dad found him using the computer, his dad blew his top and made him go to school. At 10 am, when his school began at 7! Shen Long shook his head and screamed silently. He remembered how had it had all begun .  
  
A few months ago, a friend introduced him to the many forums hackers frequent. He eventually caught the bug and became interested in this stuff. Especially when he managed to hack into his cousin's computer (which had no firewall) and steal his homework for school. It was cool, especially when he saw the look on his cousin's face through the web camera that he had installed atop his monitor.  
  
Shen Long had hated the way he looked before, but now he had to thank his looks for it. He had the typical 'hacker' look, as his friend put it. He had hair similar to the Beatles if he didn't style it with gel or wax, a skinny build, tall and yet not very imposing. He had a trace resemblance to a certain Japanese actor, but that wasn't much. His large almond-shaped eyes were sepia-coloured, but they were so dark that they appeared black.  
  
That was Shen Long. All he was missing was the huge, black-rimmed glasses that stereotyped nerds always seemed to wear, and he would join their ranks as one of the most socially deprived people on Earth.  
  
Anyhow, a few weeks ago, he discovered something that everyone appeared to be talking about. The Matrix. He didn't really know what it was, but it sounded interesting, so he decided to ask around. After a few humiliating scenarios of getting kicked out of every database he'd tried to hack into, a hacker he had heard about for his famous escapades, approached him personally and even offered to take him under his tutelage.  
  
He was shocked, and then agreed. After all, no one was about to refuse an appointment with Ghost. He was told, that to be a good hacker, one couldn't put their handle as S/L. He had to choose a different name. After a few moments of searching, he got it.  
  
Remembering a certain favorite character from a computer game that he had played a long time ago...Starcraft it was, and he had liked the name of the character's battleship.  
  
It was Hyperion. And so that became his alias from now on.  
  
Smiling to himself for that stroke of genius, he suddenly tripped onto a rock and fell flat on his face. Wincing, he got up slowly while trying to stem the blood from his split lip. That was when he saw them.  
  
'They' were right in front of his school's entrance. About thirty feet away from him, the man and the woman in question was running, or rather sprinting, away. Both of them appeared to have no lack of stamina and they continued running like their lives depended on it.  
  
Shen Long realized that it did, as he saw two men approximately fifty feet behind them, wearing suits and sunglasses chasing after the man and the woman.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Program finished. Prototype Hyper Agent Version 1.00 complete.  
  
Reviewing statistics...Done  
  
Resources used...7878 GME.  
  
Current Agent Version-Resources used.5698 ME  
  
Designation:  
  
1. Annihilate the Anomaly within the System 2. Delete the Exile Agent Smith and destroy all of its copies. 3. Delete all Exiles 4. Kill all Free Minds  
  
Searching for seed host...Found.  
  
1. Shen Long, Male, Chinese. Age 15  
  
2. Balakrishnan Thivyasama, Female, Indian, Age 19  
  
3. Robert Caines, Male, American, Age 8  
  
Selecting...Host 1.  
  
Program Activate.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
It was just then that he suddenly felt a prickle about his body, similar to the manner to how static electricity feels. It suddenly grew into a full- blown electric shock, and he began to shake like a vibrating pager. His mouth suddenly stretched open by itself.  
  
As he tried to make sense of what was happening, seemingly infinite amounts of information began pouring into his head, such as every single fighting technique in the world, the latest strategies and tactics. There was even a picture from the Karma Sutra appearing briefly in his mind. It all seemed to come from his ear, and when he touched it, he felt a plastic hearing piece as well.  
  
As if that wasn't enough, he began losing his mind as well. He was suddenly plagued with thoughts that he was not Shen Long, but a new, improved Hyper Agent of the Mainframe  
  
He was now Agent John, and he now wore a crisp black suit complete with sunglasses. Agent John now had a fairly muscled body, but his powers were almost infinitely beyond that. Shen Long didn't know why he changed his name, but he didn't care anyway. He felt numb all over, and he slowly lost control of his limbs...  
  
An excruciating pain suddenly flashed into the back of his head; he had only felt something like this when he was only seven, and slowly everything came back to him. The numbness evaporated, and he knew that he was not Agent John, and a nanosecond passed before the suit, sunglasses and hearing aid vanished.  
  
Only his changed figure remained, and a sweating Shen Long, stuffed full with information in his head, slowly picked himself off the ground a second time.  
  
Shen Long wasn't just puzzled. He was in turmoil over what had just happened to him, and his eyes grew wide as he saw his new muscled frame.  
  
** What is happening to me? **  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Agent Program Takeover failed.  
  
Initiating memory wipe of seed host...Seed Host not found.  
  
Searching Database...Unable to find subject.  
  
Closing search to prevent system failure...Done  
  
H. Agent Program determined as... Asset/Liability?  
  
H. Agent Program is...Liability  
  
Program Deleted.  
  
***********************  
  
A/N: Please review. Any questions, please ask them in the review box. I would appreciate this very much. Thank you. 


End file.
